


love to get done

by madburnish



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Fighting, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnish/pseuds/madburnish
Summary: Lio had been . . . irritable for a few days. He knew it and he was aware of it, but there wasn’t much that he could do to reign it in, no matter how hard he tried.--Lio goes into rut. Galo comes home early.





	love to get done

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be your man if you got love to get done  
sit here and watch the sunlight fade  
honey, enjoy, it's gettin' late  
no plan || hozier  
\--  
general idea is that the burnish were in a kind of stasis and they didn't go into rut/heat while burnish. as always, unbeta'ed.

Lio had been . . . irritable for a few days. He knew it and he was aware of it, but there wasn’t much that he could do to reign it in, no matter how hard he tried. He had snapped at Meis and Gueira, snapped at Galo more than once. At least Meis and Gueira had backed off of it, but Galo always seemed to take it as a _ challenge _.

Galo mouthing off at him, Galo in his space, Galo _ staring _ him down when he thought that Lio wasn’t paying attention. Over and over again, the past few days. Lio didn’t know if he was trying to egg him on or if it was just him being as irritating and idiotic as usual, but it was too much.

Lio just needed some peace and quiet and some space, but it seemed like Galo was always there. It didn’t help that he had been staying in Galo’s living room, the couch basically turned into his bed. There wasn’t much to be done about it. He’d have preferred to find a place with Meis and Gueira, but you found a bed and shelter where you could. Galo’s tiny one bedroom didn’t have room for more, but at least his block was still standing at all.

And, well, it was slowly becoming the first thing that Lio had called home in years. Even just having the same couch to sleep on night after night was an indulgence, a consistent comfort that he hadn’t had in years. And most of the time living with Galo wasn’t too bad, aside from the mess, and Lio’s recent irritability. It was nice, though, to have a little privacy for the first time in what felt like eons. Galo was still on his shift, Lio had just gotten back from visiting some of the Burnish he was trying to help settle in. This might have been his first real time off in weeks. He barely even knew what to do with himself like this--having time off to relax without being exhausted all the way to his bones.

The apartment felt still without Galo in it, too hollow and empty, too quiet. But it was still nice to change into something better for relaxing, a pair of sweats and something that was probably one of Galo’s old t-shirts but had ended up in his laundry pile. It was too big, but it was comfortable. 

Usually he didn’t mind it, wearing something of Galo’s. He liked sinking back into the couch and he liked the way that Galo’s eyes would go dark, the way that he would pay just a little more attention to Lio and how he moved. He would get so intense, so focused, and there was something thrilling in it, seeing the great, loud, and exuberant Galo Thymos go quiet for the sake of him.

But this time, it didn’t feel quite as comfortable. Lio couldn’t get settled--flipping absentmindedly through the channels, there wasn’t much that had been restored to full broadcasting yet. News, his face, Galo’s face,_ Kray _. Dramas on TV. Terrible special effects of Burnish flames. He settled on some old classic movie but he wasn’t paying much attention to him. It was something to fill the silence, something flickering in the background, loud and crashing music. Fast cars, desert. 

He still couldn’t get settled though. There was something _ hot _ rising up in him, making him feel restless. He was agitated and there wasn’t even anything to get angry at--at least nothing new, that he hadn’t already been dealing with for years, months, weeks.

And there was something else, too. The low curl of arousal, rising through him, sparking hot again when he caught Galo’s scent on his shirt.

Oh.

_ Oh _.

The realization hit him all at once, slamming into him like a freight train. It had been so long since this had happened, since he had had to deal with normal fluctuations in hormonal cycles and everything else that came with it. 

He was going into rut. 

_ Fuck _.

It made sense, inconveniently enough. He was going to need to figure out something--it was going to be too late to get anything to take for it, he would have to ride it out. _ Shit _. There wasn’t anywhere he could go to hole himself up, he was going to have to warn Galo, or they really might come to blows. 

Lio made it to the kitchen, which was really just a glorified corner of the living room that barely deserved to be called a kitchen at all, for a glass of water, but before he could get to his phone and text Galo, Lio heard the sound of keys in the door. 

_ Fuck _.

Galo barged in, with all the noise and chaos typical of his usual entrances--loud, 

“Oi, Lio, wh--” Lio could see the moment that it struck him--the bright and boisterous smile and lit up expression fading into something else entirely. He was scenting the room tensing up (Lio wondered what it was he smelled like, how did he smell to Galo? Was it creosote and desert air? Smoky cedar and jet black amber? He wanted to _ know)_. Galo squared his shoulders, ready for a fight.

_ Fuck _.

“You’re an alpha.” Was all Galo could say, dumbly, eyes dark and more serious than the stupid words coming out of his stupid mouth, as he came to understand the scent that was in the air. 

”How did you--how did you not know?” Lio asked, completely stunned by that, trying to stay measured, breath through his mouth, measure himself. If he could moderate his reaction, then maybe Galo would be able to stay out of this, stay relaxed. For once, maybe Galo would his brain before acting, and they would be able to figure out what to do from here. 

“You didn’t really have much of a scent at first,” Of course. It had been so long since Lio could smell anything but fire and smoke and too much ash. He just assumed that Galo would _ know _.

“You should stay away from me, right now.” Lio replied, measured, careful. 

“Or else what?” Galo asked, eyes lighting up with the spark of a challenge and something far more heady. Lio had a brief moment where he didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or fuck him.

“For once in your life I need you to think about the consequences of your actions.” Lio said, standing firm in his ground, staring him down, as Galo came in closer, his scent wafting around Lio. It was strong, soaking into Lio, covering up everything else that he could think about. His hazy memories of what being in was like suggested that he should have had more time, but this was already so intense. For a split second, he didn’t know if he wanted to fight Galo or fuck him, but he tried to bat the idea out of his mind--stay focused, Fotia.

Galo shrugged, exaggeratedly, like he did _ everything _, with a splitting and mischievous grin over his whole face. “Never done that before, don’t see why I should now.” He was acting so casually, but Lio could see him holding back, too--the tension in his shoulders, the way he was trying not to square up against Lio.

“Are you asking for a fight? Because you know I’ll win.” His voice was heavy with intent--if Galo didn’t walk away soon, he didn’t think he could stop himself from it. 

“As if, but you can try.”

Galo had barely finished speaking before Lio sprung into action, shifting enough to swing his leg out, trying to put Galo on the ground. He barely dodged it, lunging at Lio, ungracefully. He was barely even trying. Lio ducked away, hitting his shoulder against a wall in the too small confines of this room that was _ definitely _ not made for a sparring match. 

Lio shifted back into the open, not about to let himself get pinned up against the wall. Galo’s eyes were serious now, watching each movement with intent. “Are you just going to stand there?” Lio asked, “Are you going to be the one to let me win this time?” 

Eyes narrowed, Galo lunged for him.

Lio feinted to the right before ducking to the left. Galo redirected, grabbing at his shoulder, but it wasn’t a strong enough grip--Lio knocked it away, but Galo grabbed his arm, getting in his space. It wasn’t really a fight. If it had been any other Alpha, Lio wouldn’t hesitate to go out for blood.

But this was Galo, and when he tried to crowd in on Lio and hold his arm tighter, lio swung out his leg--this time he caught Galo enough to make him stumble. Lio twisted away--but Galo grabbed at him again--neither of them had any balance, and it sent them tumbling to the ground, a mess of limbs. 

Lio wasn’t phased by it at all, he grabbed Galo’s arm, and when Galo tried to jerk him back, Lio used the full weight of his body to push Galo the rest of the way to the ground, twisting his arm behind his back. Lio shifted to straddle him, leaning over him (careful not to twist Galo’s arm more than he really needed to). 

“Do you yield?” Lio asked, baring his teeth (for all that that mattered, Galo couldn’t see it). 

Galo huffed, “To the fight, or what you _ really _ want to do?”

Lio leaned in, mouth just over the scent gland on the back of Galo’s neck. “Do. You. Yield?” He repeated, leaning in, barely letting his teeth graze over the skin.

“I yield.” Galo finally said, and there may have been something after it but Lio missed it over the rush of blood in his ears as he breathed Galo’s scent in deep. He swiped his tongue over the skin, before biting down. 

Galo went still beneath him, tense at first, before his muscles slowly relaxed. Lio didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, there wouldn’t be any permanent repercussions, but it was enough to make him yield to another alpha (something deep and feral inside of him saying the _ stronger _ alpha) and enough to claim him for now.

If Lio deigned to let Galo out of his sight for the rest of his rut, _ everyone _ would know who exactly he belonged to.

The thought sent a thrill through him. It reminded him of Galo’s question. What he _ really _ wanted to do.

Lio didn’t know much of what he wanted anymore--not lately. For so long it had just be flames, hotter, brighter, stronger, more. He did know that _ all _ he wanted now was Galo, consequences be damned. If Galo wanted this--if he didn’t have to, Lio didn’t _ want _ to hold this back. He was tired of it, he didn’t want it to fester inside of him, building up until he couldn’t contain his own desire anymore.

He wanted Galo, he wanted him in every way he could have him. Lio could smell it, the way that Galo’s scent had shifted, just a little, with the bite. It mingled with Lio’s, now, and he couldn’t help but scent Galo again, breathing in deep and kissing across the rising bruise. 

“If you want this to stop here, tell me now.” Lio said. If Galo didn’t want this, Lio _ could _ stop. He could roll off of him, and let Galo walk away and it would be enough that he marked him. If Lio held his breath, waiting for an answer, maybe Galo wouldn’t notice.

“Hah, as if I couldn’t take whatever you can dish out.” And, either to emphasize that he meant or to challenge him (knowing Galo, it was probably the latter), Galo pushed his hips back against Lio. The hint of friction was enough to make Lio rock his hips down against Galo’s, searching for more. 

“You’re an idiot,” Lio said, fondly, kissing Galo’s shoulder and finally left his arm go. “And I’m going to fuck you.” There was an intensity to his voice there that even he didn’t expect, Lio rocked his hips down against Galo’s, breathing hard. It felt good, starbursts behind his eyes. He didn’t realize exactly how desperate he was. He could probably come like this, still clothed, rutting against Galo while they were both in their pants. He might have to consider that for later.

“I’m going to need something for slick.” And they were going to have to get up, which was annoying, because Lio really didn’t want to let Galo out from under him. 

“Bedroom, uhh. Nightstand.” Galo said, and Lio could only see the side of his face, but the blush was creeping up from his chest, spreading across his cheeks. 

“We’re going to your bedroom anyway.” Lio declared, forcing himself to slide off of Galo, reaching a hand down to help him up. He braced himself, he had already won, but that didn’t mean that Galo, foolhardy and headstrong as he was, might not take the opportunity to pull him in for another round. 

Galo didn’t. He rolled over, took Lio’s arm, and stood. He was surprisingly acquiescent as Lio did boxed him in the best he could, before he grabbed Galo’s belt and used it to pull him along to the bedroom. 

The bedroom was messy--Galo had clothes strewn about, the bed wasn’t made, and the sheets were all over the place. But it smelled like Galo, like _ his _ . Lio wasn’t going to let him out of this room for _ days _ if he had any say in it. It was all he could do to focus on unbuckling Galo’s ridiculous belt and harness over his uniform pants, tossing it to the side, before undoing his pants and pushing them over his hips. 

“Take them off,” Lio ordered, already starting at the ties of the sweatpants he had been wearing. He didn’t waste any time to strip down, throwing his clothes into the pile, before immediately putting his hands back on Galo. 

“Don’t feel like putting on a show for me?” Galo teased. 

“If anyone deserves a show tonight it’s me,” Lio replied, pressing close to him, running his hand over the curve of Galo’s ass. He wanted to feel him. “Bed. Now.”

“Anything you say, boss.” _ That _ struck Lio like a bolt of lightning, combined with the visual of Galo getting on the bed, making himself comfortable. Lio scrambled for the lube Galo had mentioned in the night stand, found the bottle, and climbed onto the bed with him.

For a moment, he considered having Galo prepare himself, but he quickly wrote that away for another time. The visual might be nice, but he wanted to be the only person to make Galo writhe tonight. He wanted to watch every reaction, see every twitch as he prepared to take Lio.

“Have you ever been with another alpha before?” Lio asked, conversationally, as he settled between Galo’s legs, pushing one of his legs up to make space. 

“Not exactly,” Galo admitted, watching Lio’s every movie as he opened the lube and spread a generous amount over his fingers. He wasn’t going to be stingy, he didn’t want to hurt Galo, after all. “Have you?”

“Yes. But not like this,” He hadn’t been in rut, first of all, it had been when he was Burnish. And that was . . . a different kind of intense. “Have you ever touched yourself here before?” In time with the question, he pressed a finger over Galo’s entrance, not quite pushing it in, teasing him while he waited for his answer.

“Maybe, yeah.” A flush bloomed across Galo’s cheeks, spread down his chest. _ Cute _. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lio said, pressing his finger inside Galo carefully. It was a strain to take his time with this, but caution now would make things easier later. Claiming Galo would have made it easier, Galo less likely to fight him at every step of the way, had settled well enough now, even. That didn’t mean his body was going to respond the same way that an omega’s might have, though.

“You look good like this,” He added, pushing another finger into Galo, watching his expression. The flush wasn’t leaving him, and it was something to watch the rise and fall of his chest, already ragged. If this had been any other alpha, they might have still been in the other room fighting, but Galo was submitting so beautifully for him, relaxing and letting Lio slowly fuck him with his fingers.

“Ha. I always look good,” Galo retorted. Of course he would still try to be cocky, like this. It was endearing, but still.

“You’re ridiculous. How does it feel?” Lio was feeling impatient, ever aware that his body only wanted one thing. Maybe he should have made Galo do this himself, sat back and enjoyed the show, tried to take the edge off with his own hand. Maybe some kind of immediate relief would have been better.

“You know I can take it, go faster,” Galo huffed, shifting his hips a little. As if he was the one in need. As if he was the one that got to call the shots.

Lio stopped moving his fingers entirely then, pulled them out so they were barely inside Galo. He teased, pressing just a little against his rim with a third finger.

“I don’t recall you being the one in charge, here.” Lio said, calmly, trying to act disinterested. He _ did _ want to hurry, but that wasn’t Galo’s shot to call. “Maybe, if you asked nicely, though . . .”

“Lio,” Galo groaned. He thought he was frustrated?

“You’re going to say my name plenty tonight, but that’s not what I want to hear you say right now. Say _ please _.”

This time Galo huffed, embarrassed. Lio probably shouldn’t tempt fate by teasing him like this--the longer this took, the longer Lio had to wait. And it’s not like Lio could fuck him without preparing him properly, even if the most primal part of him might not care about that. Lio wasn’t some kind of monster, here. 

There was a moment, when Lio thought he might have to backtrack. And then, like music to his ears--

“Please, Lio.”

Lio pushed his fingers back into Galo, adding a third finger and giving him just a moment to adjust, before he started to fuck Galo with them properly, angling to just barely brush against his prostate. He spread his fingers, trying his best to be thorough. Then, finally, pulled them out.

“On your knees.” Lio instructed, waiting to see if Galo would do it on his own, or if he would need to encourage him. 

Galo, for a brief moment, looked like he had something that he thought would be smart to say, but instead, thankfully, he did as he was told. As Galo started to move, Lio grabbed the lube again, spreading some on his hand before he wrapped it around his cock.

_ God _ , the contact felt like a jolt to his system. He was aching with it, and the sight of Galo on his knees was too much. Lio squeezed around the base of his cock, shuddering at how sensitive the area where his knot would swell up already was. This time, he _ really _ couldn’t wait any longer.

Lio moved over to Galo, settling one hand on his hip. With his other, he guided his cock to push into Galo, as slowly as he could bare. Already, the right heat, the artificial slick, was overwhelming and just-right, all at once. 

“You’re perfect, Galo.” He breathed, squeezing Galo’s hip, trying to ground himself, squeezing perhaps a little tighter than he was cognizant of.

“I know, but you don’t have to hold back on my account.” Galo was a little breathless too, trying to angle and look at Lio over his shoulder. He knew _ exactly _ what he was doing, but this time Lio didn’t have the patience or the willpower to correct the behavior.

Instead, he pulled back and snapped his hips. A sweet satisfaction was bubbling up inside of Lio as he started to fuck Galo properly. Fulfilling the promise of his claim, there was something heady about another alpha submitting to him. Even moreso, in that it was Galo under him, melting under Lio’s hands, loud as ever as he helped Lio satisfy his urges. 

Nothing had made him feel like this in months, like he might burst into flames, like he could scorch anything he touched. He _ wanted _ to, wanted to mark Galo everywhere, leave his claim all over him so that no one would be able to mistake him for what he was, _ Lio’s _.

“Good like this, under me,” Lio huffed, breathless from exertion, as he fucked hard into Galo, sliding his hand up along his back, over taut muscles. He settled over the juncture of Galo’s neck shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the bruise on his scent gland. Galo tightened around him, moaning, dropped further against the bed, pushing his hips back with the motion. “Nothing to say this time?” 

“Ha--” If Lio got some satisfaction in pulling Galo’s hips back and fucking into him hard enough to make Galo moan, cutting off whatever it was that he was about to say, he wasn’t going to feel guilty about that. Looks like he finally knew how to get Galo to stop talking, although it was hardly quieting him down. The angle must be right now, because Galo was clenching his hands in the sheets, grabbing at them, writhing underneath Lio, breathing harshly, sounds of pleasure spilling unbidden from his mouth. How was he ever going to hear Galo’s voice again, without being brought back to this moment, this pleasure, this intensity?

“That’s right, that’s what I want to hear,” Lio muttered, not even sure that Galo could hear. He was getting close, all of the build up to this threatening to make him snap at any moment, especially with Galo like this. “Sit up for me,” He urged, trying to guide him up with the hand still on his shoulder. It took a moment, before Galo did, sitting back onto his knees, leaning back into Lio’s arms.

“Good boy,” Lio said, smirking a little against the back of Galo’s neck as he shuddered, tucking away that reaction for a later date. He wrapped an arm around Galo to steady him, and then reached around with his free hand to palm over Galo’s cock.

“Lio, please, I need . . .”

Lio wrapped his hand around Galo--any other time he might have teased, but he could feel his knot starting to swell, catching at Galo’s rim, he was so close, they both were. Galo was so good for him. So unashamed in what he wanted from Lio, Lio thought he might burst with the feeling, the loveaffectionlustdesireneed.

“No, I want,” Galo didn’t finish, just reached up, ran his fingers along his scent gland, shuddering at his own touch. Lio’s breath caught under the implication, heat coiling tight in his belly. “I want you to.”

Galo wasn’t the one in rut, he was asking this, asking for Lio. Lio pushed one hand into Galo’s hair, pulling enough to make Galo arch his back, give easier access to Lio to press a messy kiss over Galo’s fingers. He wanted it, everything in him was telling him to do as Galo asked. Bite him, tear teeth into flesh, bind them together by their bodies. He wanted--

“I only want you,” Galo said, breathless, beautiful, “Need you.”

“Want you too,” Lio said, realizing his own voice must sound as ragged as Galo’s, “Want you to be mine.” 

“Ha, already am,” Galo pulled his hand away, messily pushing his own hand into Lio’s sweat slick and messy hair, trying to keep him there and urge him on. They were so close to it. It was reckless, Lio’s mind was racing, all he could think about was -- Galo. 

Lio laved his tongue over the bruise, and bit down hard, canines digging into flesh, until the taste of iron was on his tongue and his knot tied them together, coming deep inside Galo, marking him inside and out. He was distantly aware of Galo’s cock jerking in his hand as he clenched around Lio’s knot. It was a flood of sensation, a satisfaction that felt more like an implosion.

For a long moment they stayed like that, before Lio carefully guided Galo back onto the bed and shifted them onto their sides.It was still just the sound of them catching their breath, the feeling of sweat slick bodies, legs tangled together, the low and primal thrum of satisfaction Lio felt from being tied to Galo. Lio kissed over Galo’s neck, his _ bonding mark _, tired and worn. The warm, comforting spice of his scent already shifting, becoming attuned to Lio’s, smoked vanilla and clove, the smell of fire.

The thought that, soon, Galo would claim him too. They would bare each others marks for the world to see, to know. The knowledge that he was to be as much Galo’s as Galo’s was his was soothing, setting the last piece into place. Lio wrapped an arm around Galo, found Galo’s hand and squeezed. 

They were quiet for a short while, catching their breath. Lio still felt the low buzz of arousal, a desire for _ more _, but it could wait for a short while. Eventually, though, Galo regained his voice, breaking the silence.

“How long’s this gonna last?” He asked. Of course Galo was having a hard time being still for so long.

“Who knows. But it’ll be longer if you keep moving.” It could be the rut talking, or maybe it was just that Lio was so sensitive--he hadn’t exactly been very active recently. Each twitch of Galo’s hips had warmth stirring in Lio’s belly again. “You should know that.”

There was a moment of silence where Galo would have quipped back at him, but the silence spoke loud enough for him. _ Oh _.

“Was I your first, Galo Thymos?” Lio asked, caught somewhere between teasing and something else, something a little darker and a little more possessive, delighted by the notion. Galo had said he’d never been with another alpha, but Lio had thought that he might have been with _ someone _ else before, even if it hadn’t been an alpha. 

“Well, I--yeah.” He was _ cute _ when he was flustered like this, Lio was definitely going to have to remember that, see how often he could get him embarrassed like this. 

“Don’t worry. When we’re through my rut, I’ll let you fuck me.” Lio said, guiding his and Galo’s hands lower, unlacing their fingers so he could direct Galo to put his hand on his cock, still half-hard. It was easy to breathe in the air, get drunk on the scent of sex and their pheromones. And the bonding bite had Galo’s body loose and relaxed, responsive to touch.

Lio placed his hand over Galo’s, urging him to start stroking himself. Lio couldn’t pull out all the way, his knot still too enlarged. But he _ was _ still in rut, and coming once wasn’t going to satisfy that urge. He could still move his hips, short thrusts, the tease of his knot pulling against Galo’s rim.

“You can touch me however you like,” Lio said, feeling lazy and content to rut against Galo like this, to nurse the pleasure. Galo was sensitive, responding beautifully to their combined touch.

“Can’t wait until I can feel you inside of me, tied together like this. Yours, as you’re mine.” It came out as a sigh, trapped in the sliver of space between them. 

If before had been the first blaze of the fire, this was the slow stoking of embers. Feeding the flame. Galo’s choked noises as Lio guided the pace, teasing, drawing out his pleasure for as long as it took Lio to feel his own orgasm draw close. Galo spilled first, his body going taut, squeezing around Lio’s knot, pushing Lio over his own edge.

Lio felt sated, then, warm and lazy. He was soaked with sweat, his hair sticking to his head. Galo didn’t look much better. Lio would hate it, the sticky feeling of it all, if Galo didn’t smell so thoroughly like him. Lio may have even dozed off, by the time he was really aware again, his knot had gone down enough for him to pull out from Galo, who responded with a pathetic little groan.

“Don’t pout,” Lio muttered, pushing Galo onto his back so he could lean in and kiss him, properly this time. Galo kissed back, he was tired and clumsy. Lio wondered, briefly, if he even had much experience doing this. Lio wouldn’t mind taking the time to teach him properly.

“You’re not tired already, are you?” He asked, pulling back, letting Galo wrap an arm around him, settling so he could rest for a while. “You still have a favor to return.” Lio reached his own arm up, lightly tracing his fingers over his bite on Galo’s neck, teasing him.

“Oh, I’m gonna. Just need a second.”

Lio laughed, smiling, “Don’t worry. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> u can find me @madburnishh on twitter. anytime a scent is described its based off of a sixteen92 fragrance lol


End file.
